


More Than Was Bargained For

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being famous has certain drawbacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Was Bargained For

Most of the time Harry could ignore his status as the Boy Who Lived and Saviour of the Wizarding World and Defeater of You-Know-Who and whatever other bizarre descriptions the _Daily Prophet_ chose to label him with, but sometimes his fame had very tangible effects, and not always to the good.

"I suppose it was inevitable," Snape sighed, looking around their living room.

"We only announced it last week," said Harry. "The actual wedding won't be for another three months. I can't believe people are already sending gifts."

"Do you even _know_ any of the senders?"

Harry looked at a few of the parcels' labels and shook his head. "None of these, anyhow. I wouldn't expect friends to send anything until closer to the actual date." He managed a weak smile. "Hermione told me once that half the reason to go through all the fuss of a wedding rather than simply living together is for the presents, but I don't think even _she_ would have anticipated this, and it'll probably only get worse."

Snape nodded grimly. "I believe you are correct. There is also the matter of security to be considered. While I expect that most of these gifts are perfectly harmless –"

"If tasteless," interjected Harry, having opened a few and cringed.

"–but we both know there _are_ still former supporters of Voldemort out there, and some of them might well view this as an excellent opportunity for revenge. I would suggest contacting the Ministry to see if they would be willing to assign someone to examine your post before passing it on to you."

"Good idea," agreed Harry with considerable enthusiasm. "Someone like Bill Weasley, maybe. I'm sure there'd be a way to redirect all the owls."

"Yes." Snape started to walk over to the sofa and banged his toe against one of the larger packages now resting on the floor. He scowled. "Ouch. I think we should also consider donating anything that neither of us cares for to that charity for war orphans that Miss Lovegood established, after sending an appropriate acknowledgment, naturally."

"A form thank-you, yes, and it had better be signed by you, not me," said Harry.

"What?" Snape scowled. "If you think I'm going to waste my time on _that_ , you're daft. You're the one whose name is on all of these."

"No, it's the only sensible thing to do." Harry used his most reasonable voice. "If _I_ sign them, there will be some people out there who send totally worthless gifts just to get my autograph in reply. Ridiculous, but you know perfectly well that it's true."

Snape had to acknowledge that Harry was doubtless correct. "How about a form thank-you with both of our names printed, not signed?" he countered. "It is going to be difficult enough keeping track of everything as it is."

Harry snapped his fingers. "I know. I'll see if Professor McGonagall will lend me one or two of Hogwarts' house-elves. They'd be perfect for that sort of task."

There was a tapping on the window, and Harry opened it, letting in another string of half a dozen owls bearing packages.

"You had better Floo-call both Minerva and Kingsley tonight," Snape suggested, ducking to let an owl pass. "I think we'll need all the help we can get, soon."

"I think you're right," said Harry, and reached for the Floo powder.

**Author's Note:**

> For lilyseyes, a gift from alisanne.


End file.
